


Как Рокко не прочел книжку

by winni_w



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Рокко купил первую книжку в своей жизни, и почему он ее так и не прочел</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Рокко не прочел книжку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2012

\- В общем, Коннор случайно проглотил твою книжку, - нехотя признался Мерфи.  
\- Что? - Рокко чуть не подавился виски, следуя примеру Коннора. - Как?! Мою книжку?!  
\- Тебя не смущает факт, что он вообще ее проглотил? - Мерфи прищурился на него. - Не хрен было покупать такую крошечную книжку!  
\- Не хрен жрать что попало!  
\- Не хрен ронять книжки в стаканы! - вспылил Мерфи.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - Коннор вплыл в комнату, простирая руки, подобно Христу. - Возьмите в руки сухие полотенца и сильно скрутите несколько раз, словно отжимаете воду. Это помогает быстро успокоиться.  
Мерфи уронил голову на руки. Рокко как открыл рот, так и застыл, пораженно глядя на Коннора.  
Во-первых, МакМанус говорил не как МакМанус, а как чертов доморощенный психолог из телевизора - распевно и мягко модулируя голос. Во-вторых, как он шел? Все, что угодно, только не шел. Коннор плыл, струился и мягко переступал - стриптизер не смог бы сравниться с ним. В-третьих, его лицо. Оно больше не было нервным, как у подростка с незаконным куревом в учительском туалете. Нет, лицо ирландца разгладилось, взгляд его просветлел, губы изогнулись в нежной улыбке. Вокруг его головы чудилось небесное сияние. Рокко протер глаза, сияние исчезло. Коннор уселся в кресло и благодушно воззрился на сидящих за столом.  
\- Ку-ку! - резюмировали древние часы на стене.  
\- Да уж, - ошеломленно согласился Рокко.  
Мерфи закурил и тоскливо уставился в окно. За грязными тюлевыми занавесками царили сумерки, солнце редко заглядывало в этот тупик.  
\- И что теперь делать? - спросил итальянец, переводя взгляд на печального Мерфи. - Как мы его такого к Дону потащим? Уже пять вечера!  
\- А я знаю? - буркнул тот в ответ.  
Коннор сидел довольный, только что пузыри не пускал.  
***  
Началось все с того, что Рокко купил книжку. Видимо, это необычайное событие и запустило цепную реакцию. Патлатый итальянец ввалился этим утром в квартиру, где кантовались борцы с мафией, поставил пакет с купленным мясом на пол и гордо потряс кулаком:  
\- Вот!  
Ирландцы оторвались от засаленного журнала.  
\- Что "вот"? - поинтересовался Мерфи. - Ты постирал свои дырявые перчатки?  
\- Нет! - возмущенно фыркнул Рокко. - Я купил книжку!  
\- Что ты купил? - переспросил Коннор.  
\- У тебя появился воображаемый друг и ты купил воображаемую книжку? - поднял брови Мерфи. Рокко насупился.  
\- Это настоящая книжка, просто она очень маленькая.  
Он уселся на просиженный диван рядом с братьями и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Действительно, на ней покоилась книжка - крошечная, размером со спичечный коробок, поэтому в сжатом кулаке ее не было видно. Коннор двумя пальцами взял беленький прямоугольничек и прочитал название на мягкой обложке:  
\- Как успокоиться и начать жить...  
Переглянувшись, братья заржали в голос. Рокко недовольно выдернул книжечку из рук Коннора.  
\- Да погоди ты, - всхлипнул, отсмеявшись, Мерфи. - Мы больше не будем.  
\- В общем, тебе и правда нужно малость успокоиться, - кивнул Коннор. - Ну, дай почитать.  
Рокко, явно жалея, что упомянул о своем приобретении, неохотно протянул книжку. Мерфи аккуратно взял ее, раскрыл и, близоруко щурясь из-за мелкого шрифта, произнес:  
\- Для успокоения мысленно скажите: я вдыхаю... воздух проходит в трахею через нос... теперь он в бронхах... в легких... выдыхаю углекислый газ через бронхи... он проходит через трахею... выходит через нос... снова вдыхаю...  
\- А травку пропагандировать нехорошо! - Коннор назидательно покачал пальцем.  
\- Да ну вас! - патлатый потянулся за книжкой, но братья с хохотом принялись перекидывать книжку, как мячик, тыкая при этом Рокко в бока. Итальянец дергался и шипел, МакМанусы комментировали прочитанное и ржали, утирая слезы.  
\- Почувствуйте, как расслабилось ваше тело! О, детка, секс наше все!  
\- Вам поможет релаксационная музыка или звуки природы! Рокко, ешь гороха побольше!  
\- Представьте себе белый океан... Господи, Мерфи, это ж сколько надо тра?..  
\- Хватит! - Рокко подпрыгнул и перехватил книжку в полете, как муху. - Задолбали! От вас же советов не дождешься нормальных! Вот я книжку и купил!  
\- А что такая маленькая-то?  
\- Большую не прочитаю, - буркнул Рокко, пряча глаза под челкой. Братья снова заржали.  
\- БА-БАХ!!!  
От внезапного выстрела все трое рухнули на пол. Рокко прикрыл голову одеялом. Со стола на них посыпались пустые банки с журналами. Мерфи ползком добрался до окна и осторожно выглянул на улицу. Заржал и выпрямился.  
\- Да это алкаши какие-то. Отношения выясняют, - сказал он с заметным облегчением. - Крови нет.  
\- Чертовы мазилы, - проворчал, поднимаясь, Коннор. - Эй, Рокко! Вытащи голову, страус!  
\- Вставай, Рокко, ложная тревога!  
Итальянец, отбросив одеяло, уселся на диван. Коннор цапнул грязную кружку, залихватски опрокинул в себя мутную жидкость и вдруг закашлялся. Выкатывая глаза, он показал себе на горло. Мерфи с Рокко стали хлопать ему по спине. Красный от удушья Коннор побежал в ванную, Мерфи за ним. Рокко, вздохнув, взял другой стакан и набулькал туда виски - для храбрости перед предстоящим делом.  
**  
Пока шли по солнечной широкой улице, Рокко нервно косился на Коннора. Осиянный благодатью ирландец плыл, не глядя на землю. Шнурки у него развязались, но Рокко не рисковал заговаривать. Он побаивался этого нового МакМануса.  
Взгляд его упал на симпатичную блондинку, которая держалась за дверцу своей машины, как за чеку гранаты. Когда они поравнялись с ней, то услышали, как несчастная красотка постукивала зубами.  
\- Я никогда не сдам этот экзамен по вождению!  
Коннор отреагировал молниеносно.  
\- Выпейте стакан воды, - сказал он ей. - И представьте самое страшное. И поймите, что все самое главное в жизни останется с вами.  
Секунду девушка переваривала услышанное, а затем с визгом рванула прочь от машины.  
\- Я разобьюсь на этой ужасной дороге, о господи, нет!  
В салоне мрачный инспектор что-то бурчал себе под нос. Коннор уже не слышал, проплыв дальше.  
\- Коннор псих? - ошалело спросил итальянец. - Я не могу понять, что у него в башке!  
\- А ты думаешь, с тобой мы таким вопросом не задавались? - отрезал Мерфи. - Мой брат знает, что делает.  
Рокко сомневался, что Коннор сейчас вообще осознавал себя, но спорить с упрямым МакМанусом не стал. И без того Мерфи глядел слишком колюче.  
Если не считать блондиночки, на место они пришли без происшествий. Дон обитал в огромном трехэтажном особняке с кучей охраны и положенных прибамбасов. Окружен он был чугунной решеткой, через которую очень хорошо виделись холеные доберманы. Один из огромных псов лежал перед калиткой и холодно обозревал улицу. На улице стояла летняя жара, но от взгляда собаки Рокко закоченел, словно на него плеснули ушат ледяной воды.  
Итальянец с Мерфи свернул к черному ходу. Но не тут-то было. Псих пошел к парадному. Прямо к этой кошмарной собаке. Рокко захлебнулся, указывая пальцем на Коннора.  
\- Я вижу, - буркнул Мерфи. - Пошли. Куда планировали.  
\- Ты отдаешь брата на верную смерть?!  
Только итальянец закончил фразу, как Коннор открыл калитку. Рокко снова замерз. Псих вошел внутрь и принялся раскладывать перед доберманами куски мяса, которое итальянец купил утром. Псы сбежались к ирландцу, как к своей хозяйке, виляя хвостами и только что не стелясь ковриками. Просветленный Коннор гладил их и добродушно смеялся. Вокруг его головы теперь явственно сиял нимб. Рокки зажмурился и открыл глаза - нимб остался на месте.  
\- Усек? - хмыкнул Мерфи. - А теперь быстро за мной!  
\- Ну, вы...вы ваще, - выдохнул Рокко, послушно следуя за Мерфи.  
Поскольку собаки самоустранились с их пути, проскользнуть к черному ходу не составило ни малейшего труда.  
Рокко открыл неприметную дверцу. Повалили клубы пара - дверь вела в кухонный коридор. В доме готовились к большой итальянской вечеринке. И трое борцов за справедливость собирались покончить с мафией, как с тараканами, одним хлопком. В данном случае - одной масштабной перестрелкой. Решили обойтись без вентиляционных шахт. Но, как обычно, все пошло не так с самого начала.  
Охранники, которых совершенно запутала суета прислуги, не обратили внимания на двух работяг в зеленых комбинезонах. Два мужика перли ящики с бананами, чего тут такого?  
\- Да побыстрее, - прикрикнул толстый охранник. Мерфи что-то согласно ответил. Вот и пообщались. Рокко, тараща глаза во всю ширь, тоже плохо понимал, что происходило, и только молился про себя. Тяжелый пистолет в кармане щемил ему яйца.  
Дойдя до кухни, работяги поставили бананы там, где им указали, и уверенно потопали дальше - в другую сторону от выхода. На них никто даже не смотрел. Кухня здесь была огромной, и соединялась коротким коридором с роскошной гостиной, в которой сидели гости. Ирландец и Рокко прошли мимо внушительных настенных часов. Мерфи мельком глянул на узорчатые стрелки.  
\- Семь вечера. Все в сборе.  
Вне всякого сомнения, картина была ошеломляющей: средь чинно шумного итальянского пира, перед столами и фаршированными поросятами вдруг открылась небольшая дверь, откуда сновала челноками прислуга, - и взору гостей предстали два тощих мужика. Особую красоту мгновению придавали громоздкие обрезы в их руках и гранаты на поясах.  
Сначала их никто не заметил: разговоры о семьях и политике увлекали с головой. Но когда одна из приглашенных официанток пискнула и уронила поднос с кувшинами вина, то на шум обернулись все - и тогда уж зеленые комбинезоны привлекли всеобщее внимание. Публика настороженно загудела. Охранники нащупывали оружие.  
И тут вплыл Коннор. Взгляды маятниками качнулись к нему.  
Остатки мяса еще были у него в руках, за ним следовала пара доберманов. Те из гостей, к кому собаки оказались ближе всего, отхлынули к стенам. Коннор прошествовал в центр и благодушно изрек:  
\- Вы раздражены и не знаете, как успокоиться? Тогда разбейте что-нибудь. Причем не случайно, а специально, с размаху и вдребезги! Вы просто не представляете, какое прекрасное ощущение свершившейся мести посетит вас.  
Акустика эхом разнесла слова по залу. Настороженный гул прекратился, повисла плотная тишина. Доберманы чавкали мясом.  
Мерфи подошел к Дону и внушительно сказал:  
\- Молись.  
\- Ч-что? - Пробормотал глава клана, растерявший всю свою вальяжность.  
\- And shepherds we shall be, For Thee, my Lord, for Thee...  
\- Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command, - подхватил Коннор, неторопливо вынимая обрез из наплечной сумки.  
Сдвоенные голоса, мерно нарастая, звучали непонятно, и оттого страшно. Слова уже гудели в черепах людей, догоняя, мешаясь друг с другом, давя своей грозной силой.  
\- So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti...  
**  
\- Больше всего я боялся, что Коннор не продолжит за мной молитву, - сказал Мерфи, умываясь. Кровь стекала по фаянсовой раковине.  
\- Ага, щяс, - фыркнул Коннор, выходя из туалета.  
\- Но ты же проглотил книжку, - невнятно заметил Рокко, поспешно заглатывая спагетти.  
\- Дурак, - заметил Мерфи. - Нашу молитву не пересилит никто и ничто. Слишком глубоко это в нас.  
\- А где тогда книжка? - итальянец перестал жевать.  
\- По-моему, я ее смыл, - пожал плечами Коннор.  
Так Рокко и не прочел единственную книжку в своей жизни, хотя у него был огромный шанс.


End file.
